Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City, Club Passion
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: Guilmon still isn't over being dumped by Pajiramon, so his buddy Terriermon, Impmon, and Veemon take him to a strip-club in hopes of bringing him out of his stupor. My first mature fic. Some sexual themes with mild-drug use. If your not into that, THEN DON'T READ IT other-wise R&R.


**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City, Club Passion**

 ***I got a suggestion from another author to do something involving Renamon as a stripper. I've never done a story with any sexual content, but I know eventually I would write something. Why not the present? The scene formed in my head and I went for it. I should let you know that in this parody, or any others I write, unless said, pretty much all the characters are the relative to the same size. I.E. Veemon, Impmon, Terriermon, etc., they are about the same height as Guilmon and with more anthropomorphic features. And larger digimon say like Pajiramon, are shorter and not massive. This is my first mature fic with sexual and drug themes, if that's not your bag, don't read! But other than that do enjoy and drop a review**.

"Guilmon, you really need to get over her! Sheeseh, you are just running the mood and we haven't even arrived yet!" Impmon said leaning in the backseat looking at his heart-broken friend who sat in the front passenger seat staring out at the passing buildings. Currently the two were riding in a mid-sized digital car jalopy with two other occupants, Veemon and Terriermon the owner, driving the four to their nightly destination in the busily metropolis that known as Digi-City.

"Come on Impmon leave him be, he's still not over it. Don't chide him man." Veemon croaked out sticking his head out the window letting a cloud of marijuana smoke out, passing the joint to Terriermon, "That digital female broke his heart."

Impmon only snorted glaring at the crimson dino before looking out the window himself, "Yeah, and what's it been? Two months since he got dumped right? He needs to let her go! I'm getting sick of it! All he does it sulk about the house! He sulks about at work! I'm getting sick of it!"

"Momentai dude, Momentai." Terriermon slurred out as he leaned back in a cruising position, the world gliding around him, "Our boy's been through a lot. That's what we're doing out here tonight, to cheer up our _Hazardous_ buddy."

"You chill out, actually I need to chill out! Here pass me that!" reaching over snatching the remaining joint from the bunny, who didn't even notice it was gone, "This place better help him get over that Pajiramon. Other than her big ass, I couldn't understand what you ever saw in her..." Impmon blow out a cloud in Guilmon's direction, who became annoyed, rolling down his window, " Tonight better snap him out of this, I mean you would think this melon-head would have gotten the picture after the last time he went over to her apartment and her new boyfriend, Vajramon kicked his ass."

"Heh-heh and then she did too! I tell you she has a mean kick! Ha-ha! Oh…sorry bud." Terriermon patted the shoulder of his forlorn friend who merely glanced at him with an irate look, "But ah… that's all going to change, because here we are boys! The Digi-City's naughty little secret… _Passion."_

Pulling into the packed parking lot finding a spot. The four looked at the large black windowless building, purple neon lights ran around the topsides, spelling out _Passion_ with an outline of a cat-like female hunched over. Veemon and Impmon gawked at the building and long line of mostly male patrons waiting to get inside. At the entrance stood a very angry looking Cyberdramon dressed in a purple suit acting as the bouncer.

"Well that's just perfect floppy-ears! Look at that line! The club will be closed before we get in!" Impon complained as he and the others exited the parked car, Terriermon only winked at his imp-like friend.

"Impmon, have you forgotten I come here a lot? They know me here! Come on guys!" He said, slinging an arm around Guilmon's shoulder, leading him and the others to the front of the line.

Cyberdramon just finished letting in two Vikemon when his visor covered face laid upon the approaching group, his teeth gritting together as the familiar bunny dressed in a vest and kaki pants walked straight up to him like they were old friends with a pathetic looking dinosaur in brown jeans and a green plaid buttoned shirt next to him. The others didn't look appealing either, the blue dragon dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt and cap, the imp in black leather pants and matching leather vest. What a sight…

"Yo, yo Cyber-man! C.D.! What's up my home-dawg?"

"Terriermon…" He growled out, taking a step forward, " I'm not at all surprised that you are here tonight, when do you ever miss a Wednesday night?"

"Ha-ha, you know never my man! But this here is a special occasion! See my friend here is in a bit of a bad place, and I figured a trip here would snap him right out of it! What do you say? Care to make it happened?" Terriermon leaned in, slipping a few digital twenties and a plastic bag of weed into Cyberdramon's hand on the sly. The cyber-dragon merely nodded at the four waving them in, but holding back Terriermon.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Lady Lilithmon said the next time you decide to get a little too handy with the dancers, she gave me permission to…take care of you." He smiled, the green bunny only nodded swallowing hard.

"Y-yeah! Of course you got it C.D.!"

Terriermon followed his friend's inside while still eyeing Cyberdramon warily; he bumped into his buddies who at the moment stood at the club floor grounds eyeing the sight before them. There were four small stages in each corner of the dimly lit building with two bars placed between on opposite ends. Down the center was the main stage with a long catwalk leading backstage. Each stage had a different looking scantily-clad digimon dancer performing in front of a sea of horny digi-men, drinking and tossing money to the women entertaining them. Also moving about taking orders or offering private dances were more digital females dressed in fishnets, short skirts, bikinis, or just topless. Catwalks above lead down to three cages, inside a female Gardudamon, Harpymon, and Fairimon danced, looking down at the crowd of men. Terriermon smiled watching the dumb-found looks upon his friends' faces, mouths agape save Guilmon, whom only look slightly interested.

"Ha-Ha, What did I tell you boys? Closest piece to Digi-Heaven your going to get right?"

"Yeah…you weren't lying dude."

"I have to agree with V-man on this one Floppy-Ears. And here I thought you were going to take us to some nasty rat-hole with chicks who I would question as female."

"Hey! I resent that! I only go to the finest adult establishments! You think I was some sort of degenerate the way you talk about me."

Terriermon chuckled out placing both Impmon and Veemon in headlocks with his ears; Guilmon's mood had changed quite a bit, even he couldn't help but get distracted from his broken heart by looking at the scanty clad women before him. Terriermon took notice of this and for once, felt his friend might actually get over Pajiramon tonight, or at least for a while.

"It's probably because you are a degenerate…" a familiar cute and soft spoken voice said, causing Terriermon to release his friends, "You refuse to keep your hands to yourself, Lilithmon already told us girls to let Cyberdramon know if you start copping a feel."

Lopmon, dressed as a Catholic schoolgirl looked at the group, specifically Terriermon with an innocent look, pink ribbons were tied in her ears giving them the impression of pigtails, and currently she was sucking on a lollipop. Her entire outfit a perfect match for her petite and curvy frame. Terriermon rushed over, grabbing her ass just showing from under the short skirt and pulled her close.

"Heh-heh well that's funny you never complained before." she yelped turning red looking around trying to push him away.

"No, but Lilamon did...You better stop, they are watching…"

"Well, let's go where they can't see us…is our booth available?"

Lopmon giggled, finally getting him to let go, taking his hand; "Of course it is…" with that she led him away from the group.

"OK guys, you are all on your own! Meet me back at the car at three! If you ain't there, I'm gonna assume you got lucky or old Cyberdramon deleted you! Good luck fellas!"

With that the green bunny abandoned his friends to eye the forbidden fruit before them, Impmon being the first to move headed over to the stage to his left where a Ladydevimon in a thong and thigh-high boots was dancing on a pole. Veemon thought about joining his friend, till a Mikemon who looked a lot like his girlfriend Gatomon passed by; she eyed him with an inviting smile and them he was gone, leaving Guilmon all by himself. The digi-male didn't know what to do, looking back and forth at his friends till he couldn't see them in the darkened area. With a sigh, he made his way to the bar to the right, a Venusmon bartending. Finding an open spot at the crowded bar, he sat on a stool till she came over to him.

"What will it be handsome?"

"Oh? Uh, just a beer, that's all."

She nodded fetching one, setting it before him taking notice of the sad aura around her customer. She would have said something as he paid with a tip, but at the moment she had customers. Guilmon thanked her taking the bottle looking over at the main stage. A Kinkakumon swung from the long pole connecting from ceiling to the stage, eyeing the crowd with a seductive smile she moved towards the crowd on all fours, letting her massive breasts jiggle back and forth. They loved it, tossing dollar bills onto the stage. Kinkakumon rolled onto her back, letting the digital currency float down over her face and chest, squeezing her breasts together money sticking between her mounds. Guilmon looked on for a moment before turning towards his beer slowly sipping from it. As Kinkakumon finished up her act, the D.J. Guardromon announced the next girl to perform, a Mervamon wearing a red g-string and a red silk skirt that only went down her right leg, leaving her thick and muscular left exposed. Around her neck slithering over her massive jugs was a small red snake. Guilmon watched for a moment then gulped down his beer, ordering another. He cradled the bottle barley drinking from it, ignoring the next two acts and everything around him.

Venusmon while busy with other customers noticed the sulking digi-male. She had worked long enough to know that look he had, a broken heart. A Lilymon approached Guilmon, offering him a lap dance, but he kindly refused along with the several other lovely and sexy digi-females that any other male would gladly go to the backrooms with. Yet still Guilmon wouldn't budge, finally Terriermon showed up, clasping his ear on the red dinosaur's shoulder, startling him.

"Hey-hey buddy! How you holding up? Enjoying yourself?"

"…yeah, I guess so…"

"Aww, come on Guilmon! You can't be like this! You are knee deep in some serious digi-poontang, and look at you! Impon and Veemon are enjoying themselves, come on man, can you try? For me at least?"

Guilmon looked over at his friend about to speak when suddenly Guardromon spoke up over the speakers,

"And now my fellow patrons of Passion, we come to our main and final act of the night. You all know her. You all want her, HA! I know most of you have stroked one out to her! Digimon and Digi- _men_ , please put your hands together and show your love for the Princess of Passion herself, the sensual, the seductive, the arousing and flirtatious one herself…Renamon!"

Something about the name caught Guilmon's attention, and for the first time tonight, he actually paid attention to the stage. Over the speakers the song " _Buttons_ " by The Pussycat Dolls played, a spotlight on the black curtain in the back shined. As first the female vocal sung, out strode Renamon making her way to the front of the stage as the crowd erupting in a roar. The voluptuous and curvy fox wore a purple silk belly-dancer's outfit, the fabric transparent enough that those in front could see her pink nipples poking through the thin silk. Silver trim adorned the edges of her outfit to match the silver and diamond bracelets around her ankles and wrists, sparkling as they caught the stage lights. Halfway to the front she leapt up into the air, grabbing the top of the pole swinging down to the ground coiling around it like a snake with her surprisingly flexible form. Renamon landed on her knees, sliding her back up against the pole, looking around at the sea of men. While her face showed no emotion, that all changed when she locked eyes with those of a crimson digimon sitting at the bar, for the briefest of seconds there was a spark between the two.

The sultry yellow fox smiled as she continued to look at Guilmon, spinning around the pole again stopping, pointing her large furry white booty at the crowd. Dropping back to all fours, she shook her ass around twerking, tail high in the air. She snuck another look over at Guilmon, his golden orbs large and mouth hanging open. Next to, Terriermon whom she knew held a beer in his hand, which Guilmon snatched away downing in one gulp. A sly smile crossed Renamon's lips, rising to her feet moving about on the stage, money rained down all over her. Then she did something that surprised everyone, mostly the digimon at the front of the stage. With that same seductive walk of hers, Renamon stepped off stage, motioning with her paws. just like royalty a path was cleared for her, dancing slowly and seductively making her way over to the bar where Guilmon and Terriermon stood. Reaching the opposite end she climbed up onto the bar striding across it. As if reading the vixen's mind, Venusmon held out an opened bottle of champagne, which Renamon snatched up drinking from. The dinosaur and bunny were memorized just like everyone else, their bodies only moving to keep their eyes upon the proclaimed princess of the club.

Standing directly in front of the hypnotized red digimon, Renamon continued to finish off the bottle, keeping her eyes on Guilmon who moved closer to her as if she beckoned with an unspoken command. Kneeling down before him, she took his head in her paws, opening up her mouth. The golden sparkling liquid trickled down into Guilmon's own opened mouth, drinking the alcohol that was just in her mouth. She licked her lips eyes till locked with his. Holding his shoulders for support, the yellow fox leapt over him. The two spun to face each other, Renamon grabbing Guilmon's shirt pulling him away from the bar. A space had been clear for them, a chair suddenly appearing in the center. She placed Guilmon in the chair who sat down without so much as a protest, the dinosaur under her charm. Renamon proceeded to give him a lap dance right there in front of everyone. Spreading apart his legs, moving up his body she held her face a few centimeters away from his, undoing the buttons of his shirt. With the last button gone Renamon opened it, she liked what she saw; his broad muscular chest, the hazard symbol on his belly that glowed and flashed red pulsating quickly in time with his rapidly beating heart. Placing her back into his chest, Renamon started grinding her ass and hips into the dinosaur's crotch, resting her head against the side of his, stroking his cheek. She got back to her feet, dancing around the dino several times, stopping behind him. He felt the warmth of her fuzzy breast against his back, her nipples hard as they moved against his skin.

Despite the eyes of the crowd upon them, Guilmon felt like she was dancing for him and only him, Renamon felt the same way. She dropped to the ground on all fours, twerking her ass for him, Guilmon completely lost in the sight. As the song reached the end Renamon got back up, sitting in Guilmon's lap, moving and grinding against him, holding his head into her cleavage. The entire club was quiet, stunned by what just happened.

"Ah…well that defiantly was different everyone…It seems our Princess might have found her Prince for the night…or the other nights for that matter. But still show your love for her and our lucky, lucky guest! Renamon!" Guardromon stammered out, followed by cheers and clapping. Renamon and Guilmon looked at each other for a moment before the sultry fox slide off his lap, her cheeks flushed red as his scales. Before Guilmon could even utter a word, she backed away vanishing suddenly.

"Holy shit! You lucky digital bastard!" Impon came up to the stunned digimon who hadn't even noticed his friend, "I have to say Pineapple Head, that I am seriously jealous of you! I hope you got her number! She right there is defiantly a keeper!"

"Guilmon, that truly was a first tonight at the club! Renamon has never done that with anyone! Impon is right, you really are one lucky mon!" Terriermon said, Veemon right next to him holding a beer.

"Guys I don't think he's hearing any of you. I think our pal is love struck."

"And ready to pop, with that tent he's got pitched there." Terriermon quipped pointed at the large erection in Guilmon's pants, "Hey you might wanna go take care of that in the bathroom buddy."

Guilmon finally came to looking at his friends with a dumbfounded look, "Huh? What? Gwah!" taking notice of his boner, Guilmon quickly covered it up with his claws.

"Heh-heh yeah maybe I should take care of this…" his three friends laughed, shaking their heads.

"Ok, buddy you go do that. It looks like the night is finally winding down, me Impmon and Veemon will be outside by the car waiting on you. Course if you take too long, we'll just assume the princess went to help you out."

"Funny Terriermon, funny. Ok, I'll see you guys outside."

Indeed it was closing time as Guilmon exited the bathroom, he found that almost everyone had gone. Mingling with the stragglers, he exited the club. Outside he looked around the parking lot for his friends, having forgotten exactly where they parked. Scanning the area Guilmon's eyes widened as he spotted the form of Renamon in a white trench coat walking across the parking lot to her car. His heart skipped a beat, making a motion to go after he, but then he stopped. A part of him, the rational side; knew that going over to her would only end in disaster, or worse, jail. With a sigh he turned as his nose picked up the scent of marijuana, following the direction he strode over to the car where his friends currently sat.

"I had hope you would have followed me to my car, but I figured I'd take the imitative."

Guilmon turned around to face Renamon, her sapphire eyes gazing at him.

"Oh! I uh…well I wanted to, but… I ah, just didn't know if that was alright or not…heh I mean I've never actually gone to a place like this…Terriermon…"

"I know about Terriermon." She interrupted him with a slight giggle; "Lopmon says he's very handsy…I was actually surprised to see you with him. It's hard to believe that perverted digimon has friends as handsome and cute looking as you."

"Ah-ha-ha. Oh you're just saying that. I'm sure you done something like that with other men before." she scowled a bit, Guilmon took notice, "Ah…sorry I'm didn't mean to.."

"I never done that with anyone before."

"What? You haven't? B-but why me?"

"I don't know, there was just something about the sight of you that caused a…spark in me." Renamon moved closer, taking Guilmon's hand, before he could even say anything she kissed him on the side of the cheek followed by small giggle, "he-he, call me tomorrow ok?"

With that she vanished before him, mouthing out Ok. Looking down at his hand, Guilmon a folded piece of pink paper in his palm, unfolding he found a phone number with a lipstick impression and a note that said, _Call me, next time I'll do a private show for you…XXX_

Guilmon's face lit up as he looked up at the night sky thanking The Sovereigns, the sound of a horn startling him, a gust of wind kicked up blowing the note from his hand. The people in the car got a bizarre and funny sight of Guilmon frantically grasping for the pink slip of paper that seemed to dance around him like some ghost playing a practical joke. Finally getting hold of the paper, Guilmon let out a sigh or relief looking over at whomever almost caused him to miss out on something special.

"Hey lover boy, hurry the hell up! We're starving at want to hit a dinner!" Terriermon poked his head out the window a joint in his mouth. Guilmon merely shook his head, tucking the note in his pocket.

"Ha-ha, yeah…yeah hold up, I'm coming I'm coming!"

"Shouldn't you wait to say that next time you see your new girlfriend?"

"Terriermon…"

"What man? Come on! Momentai Guilmon, Momentai…"

"Yeah, your right dude, Momentai." Guilmon hoped into the car, snatching the joint from Terriormon's mouth taking a deep hit, "Now come on and drive bitch, I'm hungry!"

"Ha-ha! You hear that fellows? I think our man Guilmon is cured!"

"About damn time Pineapple Head!"

As the four drove off the parking lot, the neon lights of the club winked off, the place finally closed for the night.

 **End.**

 ***I really like how it turned out, I picked "Buttons" because I saw it on YouTube used in a Skyrim Dance video and thought it would work as the song for Renamon to dance too. I listened to it several times over trying to get an idea of how her routine would go, hope it worked. Anywho, thanks for reading! Oh if your wondering as to why I used Pajiramon as Guilmon's ex...well she does have a phat ass...  
**


End file.
